


Once Upon A Dream

by HayamaRei



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Jace isn't in a great place, Parabatai Bond, post episode 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayamaRei/pseuds/HayamaRei
Summary: After Jace goes with Valentine him and Alec meet inside a dream.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What I'm doing is posting old works I've written months ago that I never thought I'd post. But I'm feeling more confident these days so there they are. 
> 
> This is a short thing that focuses on how strong Jace and Alec's parabatai bond can be and how much I love it. 
> 
> Once more kudos to Chelsea for being my inspiration. <3

Alec looked around himself. He was in a place that seemed to have no end or a beginning. Just nothingness stretching on forever. It was black, too but not dark. He could see himself perfectly clear. He was sure he would see something far away from him, too, if something was there. But there was nothing. Just emptyness.

It didn't feel like a normal dream, nor a nightmare. It was just like his mind was in an actual place, not just his subconsciousness. 

He started walking, feeling like he wasn't supposed to stay in one place. Like he was supposed to search for something, which made no sense since the place was empty.

But then his eyes caught something in the distance. A speck of gold in the middle of the blackness. 

Alec started running towards it without thinking. 

The spot didn't move. It just grew bigger the closer he got. And soon enough he could make out more. A silhouette of a person standing with his back turned to him. 

Alec's heart stopped. Jace. He could recognize him everywhere. 

"Jace," he breathed out, now just a few steps away. The blond hadn't sensed him which left uneasy feeling in Alec's stomach. Jace was always alert. 

Jace flinched, spinning around to face him. Alec swallowed back a whimper. 

Jace looked horrible. Dark circles adored his eyes and his face looked sunken and tortured. It made Alec's chest tighten. 

"Alec?" Jace asked weakly. He sounded like he wasn't trying to put much hope into his voice. "What are you doing here?"

Alec thought about it. The space didn't feel like a dream, Jace didn't feel like the one he had nightmares about either. He felt real. 

"What is this place?" He asked instead of answering. 

Jace frowned, looking around. "I'm not sure. My personal hell?" He offered with a weak attempt at a smile. Alec wanted to sob. 

"Am I part of your hell?"

"I guess no. Will you turn into a Ravener demon?" 

Alec shook his head. "I really am here." Jace looked uncertain. Like he didn't want to allow himself to believe. 

Alec almost winced at that. "I really am, Jace." He insisted. 

Jace blinked a few times and then his posture relaxed somewhat and suddenly he looked even more exhausted, now that he wasn't trying to hide it. 

"Aren't you going to yell at me?" He asked quietly. 

Alec's frown deepened. "Why would I?"

"Because of what I did?" Jace offered. 

"No." Alec said quickly. "I'm not."

"I deserve it."

"You do." Alec agreed. But he couldn't bring himself to. Not when Jace looked like he was barely holding himself together. "How are you doing?"

Jace grimaced and that was an answer enough. Not that Alec hadn't guessed before.

"I didn't betray you, you know? I never told him anything that will put any of you in danger." There was a slight note of desperation laced in his voice. 

"I know." Alec was quick to assure him. He knew better than anyone. "We know." 

In that moment Jace seemed to crumble. Like he finally let go of all pretence. Alec saw it in his eyes, the crushing weight of the decision he'd made to save them all and he couldn't stay back any longer. He stepped forward, cutting the space between them and pulled Jace into an embrace. 

It was weird, not exactly like real hugs felt. Not entirely solid. But it was hug nonetheless and Jace clung onto him like his life depended on it. And Alec did the same. 

They stood like that for longer than Alec could count, until he wasn't sure where he ended and Jace began. And it was almost as if they were 10 again and Jace was that boy with the fiery temper and empty eyes who needed to be loved but had no idea how to ask for it. 

And Alec knew he had to ask for information, some intel that could help them in their fight against Valentine, but he didn't. 

Jace needed comfort. Nothing else mattered but that and Alec was going to provide it.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really want to see their parabatai bond being explored deeper!
> 
> Feedback welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
